


I wanna be yours

by Jaehyunjustwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Evil Karina Braun, I don’t feel like tagging all the names, I’ll try to be humorous, M/M, Marco is alive but he’s critically injured, Might include Mpreg idk depends on how I’m feeling, POV Third Person Omniscient, Reiner Braun Needs a Hug, Reiner Braun’s Dad, The Author Regrets Nothing, Willy Tybur is a bad bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaehyunjustwantssomemilk/pseuds/Jaehyunjustwantssomemilk
Summary: Reiner Braun is a prince. He doesn’t want to be, but he has to. All his life he’s been told by his mother, Karina, that the outside world is too dangerous and treacherous for him to go out there. He knows he’s an unwanted bastard child. He’s always been told so. Reiner is tired of his “princely” life, and he wants to go out and into the world. What happens when he meets a silent man that treats him like a normal and real human being?Jean Kirstein is the Second in Command of the Wings of Freedom, honorable, hardworking, a playboy, and quiet. His life has always been great from the time he was born, but he likes to do things that help others. He’s always been a loud person. Until a surprise attack from the Marleyan King’s army. Marco, Jean’s brother, was  injured and put into a comma. Now, Jean hasn’t spoken for 4 years. What will Jean do when he meets a prince that makes him smile and feel emotions again?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. do I wanna know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic and I was quite sad about how low the JeanRei content was on here. So I’m being the JeanRei shippers what they want. All chapter titles are inspired by songs mostly by the Arctic Monkeys.

Marley: A nation of strong and independent civilians. The people live in harmony without a care in the world. They praise King Braun everyday for protecting them and being fair. Life is great, according to them. Although, not for people like Reiner Braun. His life has been hell since it started. 

His mother, Karina Braun, gave him away to the tyrant of a man when he was 10 years old. She was infatuated with honor and fame. So much, that she gave up her own child. All Reiner wanted to do was make his mother happy. He wanted love from her. Love he has never experienced before. 

Reiner’s dad, King Braun, was not who he was expecting. He has heard stories from Karina. About how he was “strong”, “protective”, “caring”, “loyal”, and oh so “holier than thou”. Yet, Reiner has experienced only one thing in his life as a prince: pain, pain, and more pain. The king wanted a son, got him, but did not want to care for him. His father was a tyrant, philanderer, abuser, and manipulator. Of course, his precious citizens do not know that. They do nothing but believe lies. “I guess life is better being naive”, Reiner thought. 

Reiner has always wanted to be happy. He wants to be able to laugh out loud without being scolded. He wants to experience love. He wants to imagine connecting with people on a deeper level, friendships, marriage. He wants a real family. “Imagine that……”, Reiner thought. 

\------------------------------------------

Pants.

Grunts.

Moans. 

Ecstasy flows through their veins. The adrenaline and the rush they feel through such an intimate act. Do they love their partner? No, but they do love the feelings of hands on their skin. The satisfaction of having a hot and wet cavern wrapped around them. It gets them going and they cannot focus on anything else. With that thought they reach their peak. 

Knock, knock, knock. 

“Jean, Eren wants you on the front deck. It’s important,” a certain blonde-haired boy called out. “And don’t forget to escort your ‘guest’ out,” he adds before he leaves. 

Jean, coming down from his high, gently pushes the woman off and sighs. He looks at his partner and says, “Here, 30 golds like you said”, while handing her a closed fabric. The woman looks grateful and takes the fabric. “If you don’t mid me asking, why is a guy like you going around paying women for sex?” she asks nervously. Jean comes to a halt and asks “Miss?” while continuing to put on his pants. “Carolina; Mina Carolina”, “Ms. Carolina, I believe it is a very important meeting I must attend. I would gravely appreciate it if you would get dressed so we can go,” he replies buttoning up his shirt. “Sorry,” she sheepishly replies and proceeds to put on her dress. 

~Front deck~

“Yes?” Jean said with his usual monotonous voice. A bright green and yellow eyed boy turns to face him and says, “I believe we’ll have to make an unfortunate stop.” “Where?” he asked, confused as to why Eren is hesitant. 

“…Marley”, Eren breathes out. Rage flashes across Jean’s face before it quickly disappears. It’s silent. Tension feels the air. Two men stare at each other as the raging waters sing their triumphant song. There is one more beat of silence before a simple answer. “No.” 

“C’MON JEAN, IT’S BEEN FOUR YEARS ALREADY,” Eren exclaims. Suddenly, Eren feels himself against wood. He feels a sharp pain shoot through his head and back. He sees a rage of fire in Jean’s eyes that no one has seen in the past four years. To say he was shocked was an understatement, but he can admit he crossed the line. 

Eren apologetically says “Look, I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have said that. Ya know I am just worried about ya, it has been four full years since we’ve heard ya say a full sentence. You only say a maximum of three words.” Jean’s face reverts to its usual expressionless face as he let’s Eren go. 

Eren clears his throat, “Like I was saying, we’ll have to make a stop at Marley. The Tybur’s are back in business. Willy says we should come visit he’s got new supplies, and considering we’re running low, it’s our only choice.” Jean contemplates. Marley. By the walls; Marley of all places. We do need the supplies though and we might find help for Marco. It’s settled then. After another beat of silence he replies, “We can go.”

\-------------------------

~Marleyan Castle: The dining Area ~

“Will you explain to me why you were five minutes late to your studies, boy,” King Braun questioned. Reiner, with his head bowed, was as silent as a mouse. Afraid to make eye contact with the bigger male. He has always felt uncomfortable being in a room with his father, King Braun. Even when they first met. 

~Flashback~  
Big. Terrifying. Evil. Those were the only words that 10-year-old Reiner could use to describe his father. His smile, like that of a conniving wolf watching its prey. His posture, like that of an oppressor waiting to put him in line. His words, that through cut Reiner like a heated knife. His eyes, like that of an abuser ready to torture him at any moment. He petrified the poor young child and only from four words. 

“Welcome home, my son.”  
~End of flashback~

“I’m sorry father. I was up last night reading studies on the outside world,” Reiner hesitantly replies. Suddenly an overdramatic gasp is heard from across the room. One of the maids, Reiner’s mom, Karina Braun speeds over to the 21-year-old prince. “REINER BRAUN, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT READING THOSE DEVILED STORIES?” Karina questions angrily. Golden eyes quickly fill with fear as Reiner replies, “But…” Karina interrupts him, “BUT NOTHING, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY’LL DO TO YOU OUTSIDE MARLEY. THOSE TREACHOROUS HEATHENS WILL KILL YOU. HAVEN’T I TOLD YOU ENOUGH STORIES ABOUT THE BANDITS? YOUR FATHER HAD TO SEND A WHOLE ARMY TO KEEP THEM AWAY.” 

Reiner knows who she’s talking about. The Wings of Freedom: A ruthless group of bandits that disobeys authority. According to his family, they’ve killed, raped and robbed his father’s oh so precious Marleyans.  
Reiner knows who she’s talking about. 

“Now-now, Karina get back to your job and leave Reiner alone,” the tyrant of a man calmly states. “But your majesty he-,” she tries to argue. The king turns to face her and sternly says, “Karina.” She bows her head sheepishly walks away. 

Reiner lets out a sigh of relief. Karina is too overbearing, for someone that gave him away to an abusive man. His attention is caught by the king who’s clearing his throat. There goes that nervousness again Reiner thought. He hesitantly gives the man his undivided attention and answers “Sir?” The king gives him a very bright smile. 

“Ten lashes for being late and five for talking out of line.” 

The blood from Reiner’s face drains.


	2. we fell in love in october

Jean stares at himself the in mirror as he takes in every feature of his face. His light stubble, his shoulder length hair, his mocha skinned face. He looks different from the Jean of four years ago. That Jean was happy, loud, and ball of fire. Current Jean looks like he’s depressed, annoyed, and……grieving. “Grieving huh,” Jean thought. 

Marco, Jean’s younger brother, has been in a coma for four years. They were ambushed by the Marleyan King’s army. He remembers it like it was yesterday. 

~Flashback~  
Swords clanging rages through the air. People are fighting. Some live; some die. Unfortunately, Jean got the worst. Him and Marco, side by side, fighting the king himself. Sure, it’s two against one, but for a giant man like King Braun, it was needed. The man was an expert at wielding a sword. The way he stabbed and swung his weapon showed he was in this predicament before. So good that he had Jean pinned to the ground. 

Thankfully, with the assistance of Marco, Jean was able to get back up and make the king drop his sword. With the king powerless both went for a killing blow. Jean heard something harshly sail through the air. Suddenly, he heard gurgling noises. Jean slowly turned to see Marco with an arrow in the middle of his chest. His sword hit the cement ground with a clang. 

Everything went in slow motion. The king and his troops evacuating. The blood spurting from Marco’s chest. The life slowly draining from his eyes. Jean was stuck; he could not move. With one final smile Marco unconsciously drops to the ground.   
~End of Flashback~

Jean reminiscences of his times with Marco. His smile. His laugh. His voice. His everything. He wants to see that smile again. 

Even if he must go to Marley, he will wake up his brother. 

\-----------------------------

~Reiner’s Room~   
Reiner cries. He cries, he cries, and he cries. The agonizing pain in his back has yet to stop tormenting him. The fifteen lashes feel so fresh; even though they happened an hour ago. 

This is the reality of his life as a “prince”. He studies, eats, gets beaten for no reason, and then cries in his room. To the citizens of Marley his life is great. To himself, he’s a prisoner in his own home. “If that’s what anyone can all this hell hole,” Reiner mumbles. His parents could care less about him, but he’s mostly devastated by his mother. 

Karina uses him, Reiner knows. He even knows why: She wants to be noticed as a woman of status. She could care less about him or his health. When she does though, she always says, “Sweetie, you need to get better. You have to look presentable for the king.” He knows she only wants to use him so she can be accepted. 

He knows what he’s experiencing in this castle is not love. He wants to experience what real love is, he wants to experience intimacy and happiness. That is why he is so fascinated by the outside world. The things he’s seen in the books he has read make him so excited. The stories he’s heard from his old tutor, Lady Tybur, make him even more eager to leave. 

The festivals she has told him about. The different animals he’s found scary, but amazing. The sea, the most fascinating place he has ever heard about. The way it sings its song of crashing waves. He wants to feel those waves against his skin. He wants to see the different fish up close, not through a stupid picture book. 

This “princely” life is not what he wants to have for the rest of his life. He wants to experience freedom. “That settles it. I’m ready to be free,” Reiner says with determination.   
\-------------------------------  
~The Tybur Household~  
Jean stares as the Tybur children play and run around. The four children rascal around as the oldest daughter tries to break them up. Jean’s eyebrows furrow, memories of his childhood with Marco come back to his mind. 

Jean sighs quietly. He really needs to find someone to cure Marco, that’s the only thing he needs to focus on. Not the past. 

Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He looks up and sees Willy Tybur himself. “Jean? Eren said you needed some important information concerning Marco’s condition.” Willy explains briefly. Jean simply nods and signals for Willy to lead the way.   
\---------------------

Bare feet pad against the cement ground. Pants soar through the air as a blonde-haired boy frantically looks around. Reiner, on the run from the royal guards, is covered in dirt. He’s tripped multiple times to the point that his silk shirt was ripped. The shirt loosely hangs off his shoulder and the buttons are missing. 

Reiner’s been running for about an hour before he reaches a crowded area. He suspects that it is one of the many towns of Marley. He comes to a halt. The people here are just like Reiner expected. They live their lives happily and all he sees is bright lights. Reiner looks around at everything and everyone with envy. “They live their lives full of happiness, peace, and love. Unlike me,” Reiner thought sadly. 

Snapped out of his thoughts Reiner hears clanging armor. Looking back, Reiner makes eye contact with one of the guards. Scared of the consequences if he is caught, Reiner dashes off into an alleyway. “YOUR HIGHNESS COME BACK”, the guard calls out. The commander orders his soldiers to catch Reiner no matter the consequences. 

Reiner bumps into people, he turns any corner, and he does not look back to see how close the guards are. Reiner will continue to move forward to get away, no matter what. Even if it’s a certain man with ash brown hair.   
\-------------------

Jean lets out a puff of smoke. A bunch of emotions all hit him at once. Stress, tiredness, sadness, depression, devastation, and little bit of hope. The conversation between him and Willy keeps replaying like a tape.   
~Flashback~  
“I don’t have any specific supplies that can help him, but I do know a person that can help,” Willy states. Jean is instantly intrigued and impatiently nods his head. Willy lightly chuckles, “I know a man named Commander Magath. He specializes in cases like yours. A few years ago, Lady Tybur went into a comatose state. She was stuck in it for five months until Commander Magath and healed her,” Willy explains.

Jean gets hopeful, but he doubts it would work. Lady Tybur was five months, while Marco has been in a coma for four years. The head of the Tybur family seems to be able to read his mind because soon he replies, “I know the time lengths are different, but please understand that this man can probably heal Marco with no problems. The actual problem is that no one has heard from Magath in five years,” the shoulder length haired blonde lets out. 

There goes Jean’s little hint of hope. Tybur seems to see the hope drain from Jean’s face and says, “Mr. Kirstein before you lose all hope, I should let you know that someone said they saw him on a boat headed for Paradis. My best guess is that he is going to visit his family.” 

Jean, not wanting to hear anymore, simply bows to show his thanks and leaves for a smoke. He makes eye contact with Eren on his way out but shakes his head as a way of saying it’s no good.   
~End of Flashback~ 

That’s how Jean finds himself walking around the busy town. He looks up to the sunny sky and simply closes his eyes to relax. 

Suddenly, Jean feels an impact to his chest that causes him to lose balance and fall backwards. Pain shoots through his spine, so hard that it gives him a headache. Jean feels a heavy weight on his stomach and groans by how heavy it is. 

Jean, looking down to see the culprit, makes eye contact with them. Jean caught in a trance can only think one word of the male’s face. 

“Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thank you for reading my story. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I decided to edit this chapter since it was too short but don’t worry I’ll be updating chapter two really quick.


End file.
